Ein neuer Anfang
by nurbjoern
Summary: Erste Episode einer virtuellen 4. Staffel der inzwischen abgesetzten TVSerie Roswell.


**Dies ist eine Fortsetzung der Serie "Roswell", von Fans geschrieben. Die weiteren Episoden findet ihr auf http/www.roswell-germany.de/virtuell4/  
**

**Virtuelle 4. Staffel - Episode 1**

**Flucht ins Ungewisse**

Geschrieben von  
Nur-Bjoern

* * *

**PROLOG**

_Hi! Ich heiße Maria DeLuca und komme aus Roswell, New Mexico. Ich nehme mal an, die meisten von euch werden mich schon kennen, aber für alle, bei denen das nicht der Fall ist, werd ich schnell noch mal erzählen, was in den letzten Jahren alles passiert ist.  
Alles begann vor drei Jahren an einem 18. September in einem kleinen Café in Roswell. Ich hatte gerade Schicht als Kellnerin, zusammen mit Liz, meiner besten Freundin, als es geschah. Liz wurde von einem Mann angeschossen und wäre sicher gestorben, wenn nicht Max, ein Junge von unserer Highschool, sie gerettet hätte. Damals wusste ich natürlich noch nicht, was er in Wirklichkeit war, aber ich hab's ziemlich schnell erfahren. Max war ein Außerirdischer, und seine Schwester Isabel und sein Freund Michael noch dazu. Sie sind alle bei dem Absturz '47 auf die Erde gekommen.  
Und damit fing das ganze Chaos erst richtig an. Natürlich hat sich das FBI brennend für die Sache interessiert und Agenten geschickt, und seitdem sind wir praktisch ständig auf der Flucht. Max hat sogar schon einmal selbst auf dem Seziertisch gelegen, aber wir konnten ihn retten.  
Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, mischten sich auch noch böse Aliens in die Sache ein. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, Max ist sowas wie der König auf seinem Planeten, aber als dort ein Krieg ausbrach und er und die andern starben, wurden sie mit Hilfe von menschlicher DNS geklont und auf die Erde geschickt. Zur Sicherheit... Und die bösen Aliens haben natürlich auch ihre Leute hierher geschickt, aber die waren natürlich nicht so gut an die Atmosphäre angepaßt und mussten deshalb selbstgezüchtete Häute tragen, um überleben zu können. Wirklich eklig diese Dinger. Gottseidank sind sie jetzt alle tot.  
Das war natürlich noch nicht alles, ein bisschen Liebesdrama muss schon noch sein. Liz hat sich damals Hals über Kopf in Max verliebt, als der sie gerettet hat. Und die beiden waren auch richtig glücklich zusammen, bis dieses vierte Alien aufgetaucht ist. So eine blonde Schnepfe, die behauptet hat, sie wäre Max' Frau aus seinem vorherigen Leben und sie beide wären füreinander bestimmt. Ich kann wohl ganz ehrlich sagen, niemand von uns konnte sie wirklich leiden.  
Tess war ein echtes Miststück und hatte nur den Plan, von Max ein Kind zu bekommen und dieses auf ihren Planeten zurückzubringen, damit es dort Thronfolger werden konnte. Und irgendwann hat sie es dann auch geschafft und mit Max geschlafen. Sie wurde schwanger und hat uns vorgespielt, das Kind würde sterben, weil es auf der Erde nicht überleben kann. Das war natürlich gelogen. Sie hat nämlich diese komische Fähigkeit, die Gedanken der Leute zu manipulieren.  
Wie dem auch sei, es musste also eine Möglichkeit gefunden werden, damit Tess, Max und die anderen nach Hause zurück können. Und dafür ließ sie heimlich unseren besten Freund Alex an der Übersetzung eines Alien-Buches schuften. Natürlich hat sie seine Gedanken verändert, damit er nicht mehr weiß, was er getan hat. Und sie hat ihn damit getötet... Aber sie hatte das Buch.  
Am Ende ist sie gottseidank allein nach Hause geflogen, weil Liz, Kyle und ich grade noch bemerkt haben, was Tess getan hat, und daraufhin wollten Max, Michael und Isabel nicht mehr mit.  
Tja, mit Tess ist natürlich auch Max' Baby verschwunden, also hat er nach einem Weg gesucht, Kontakt mit seinem Sohn aufzunehmen. Eine Straftat, ein Raumschiff und einen Formwandler später hatte er nichts erreicht und geglaubt, er würde seinen Sohn nie wiedersehen. Und dann steht sie wieder vor der Tür...  
Tess kommt wieder zurück, bringt dutzende von Leuten um und sprengt sich am Ende selbst in die Luft. Wenigstens einmal hat sie etwas richtig gemacht.  
Aber natürlich hatten wir damit das gesamte Militär und alle möglichen Leute auf den Fersen. Die Explosion einer Militärbasis bleibt schließlich nicht unbemerkt. Und als Liz in einer Vision sah - Ja, in einer Vision. Liz hat nämlich neuerdings auch solche komischen Alienkräfte, weil Max sie damals geheilt hat - dass sie, Max und die andern auf der Abschlussfeier ermordet werden sollen, da blieb uns gar nichts anderes übrig, als Roswell, unsere Eltern und alle andern zu verlassen, um irgendwo ein neues Leben zu beginnen..._

* * *

**Trois Étranger, Kanada  
6. Dezember 2002**

Ein altes viktorianisches Haus thront auf einem kleinen Hügel. In einigen Fenstern brennt noch Licht. Leichter Rauch quillt aus dem Schornstein, während eine dünne Schneedecke die Landschaft ringsherum bedeckt. Es ist dunkel, und in einiger Entfernung neben einem kleinen Wäldchen sind die Lichter einiger weniger Häuser zu erkennen, die sich zu einem winzigen Dorf zusammenkauern. Wenn jemand Reißaus vor der Zivilisation nehmen wöllte, dann käme wohl kaum ein anderes Fleckchen auf der Erde in Frage, als dieses.

**Im Haus. Marias Zimmer.**

Es ist dunkel, abgesehen vom Schein der Kerzen auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett. Und auch wenn es sich um ein Doppelbett handelt, wird doch schnell klar, dass hier nur eine Person wohnt. Die Decke und die Laken sind nur auf einer Seite völlig zerwühlt, während sie auf der anderen glatt und unberührt daliegen.  
Maria sitzt im Halbdunkel auf ihrer Seites des Bettes. Sie hat ihre Gitarre auf dem Schoß und spielt leise eine Melodie. Abgesehen von ihrem Haar, welches jetzt in einem dunklen Rot leuchtet, hat sich kaum etwas verändert, seit wir sie das letzte Mal gesehen haben.

_Vielleicht fragt ihr euch, wie es mich hier hoch in den Norden verschlagen konnte, in diese Einöde. Und ich sag es gleich, das war nicht meine Idee._

Sie steht langsam auf und geht zur Tür hinaus auf den Flur. Das Innere des Hauses scheint erst vor kurzer Zeit renoviert worden zu sein. Die Wände sind in dunklen, warmen Farben gestrichen, und die Holzbalken an den Decken sehen aus, als wären sie gerade erst eingebaut worden, obwohl das Haus mit Sicherheit die 100 längst überschritten hat.  
Maria tastet sich vorsichtig zur Treppe voran, die ins Erdgeschoß hinunterführt. Sie braucht längst kein Licht mehr, um den Weg zu finden, dafür wohnt sie schon zu lange hier.  
Am Fuß der Treppe hört sie leise den Fernseher aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ein alter Schwarzweiß-Film läuft, während es sich Liz und Max mit einer Schüssel Popcorn auf dem Sofa davor gemütlich gemacht haben. Das Programm ist ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich völlig egal, denn zwischen ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen haben beide nur Augen für den andern.  
Maria schmunzelt leicht vor sich hin und begibt sich zur Küche.

_Liz hat den Vorschlag gemacht, das Land zu verlassen. Solange das FBI, das Militär, und Was-weiß-ich-wer-noch hinter uns her waren, schien das auch am vernünftigsten. Ich persönlich hätte ja eine wärmere Gegend vorgezogen. Wo man auch mal rausgehen kann, ohne gleich von Wölfen gefressen zu werden... Aber in Mexiko gibt es nunmal kein so gutes College.  
Liz und Max haben sich in Montreal an der Uni eingeschrieben. Liz hat ihren Traum, Molekularbiologin zu werden, wohl immer noch nicht aufgegeben, und Max ist schwer mit seinem Medizinstudium beschäftigt. Was sollte aus einem Heiler auch anderes werden als ein Arzt.  
Die beiden waren in den letzten Monaten gradezu unzertrennlich. Ich freu mich ja für sie... ganz ehrlich. Aber manchmal geht einem dieses ewige Geschmuse schon ganz schön auf die Nerven. Besonders wenn man selbst in keiner Beziehung steckt.  
Mal abgesehen von dieser Heiß-kalt-heiß-kalt-Beziehung, die ich mit Michael führe._

Michael sitzt gerade am Küchentisch, blättert in der Zeitung und schlingt mit einem großen Löffel eine Schüssel Cornflakes in sich rein, als Maria herein kommt. Beide schweigen, aber Michael hebt den Kopf und blickt ihr hinterher, während sie den Kühlschrank öffnet, einen Saftkarton herausnimmt und sich ein Glas einschüttet. Als sie sich zu ihm umdreht, wandern seine Augen schnell zurück zur Zeitung, aber sie hat es bemerkt.

_Als wir im Sommer aus Roswell weg sind, war es erstmal ziemlich komisch für Michael und mich. Die ganze Fahrt zusammen im Van und dann hier im Haus, das war schon ziemlich anstrengend. Wir haben ziemlich wenig miteinander geredet, weil keiner von uns den ersten Schritt machen wollte.  
Inzwischen ist es ein bisschen besser geworden. Wir gehen zusammen ins Kino, kuscheln abends auf dem Sofa vorm Fernseher, wir küssen uns und manchmal gehn wir auch ein Stückchen weiter. Aber keiner von uns hat den Mut, auszusprechen, was alle andern längst wissen... und wir auch... Wir sind zusammen. Wir haben eine Beziehung.  
Aber warten wir mal ab wie's weitergeht..._

Auf dem Rückweg macht Maria einen kurzen Umweg zum Wintergarten. Sie blickt durch das Glasfenster der Tür und sieht eine dunkle Gestalt völlig zusammengekauert auf einem der Korbstühle. Sie ist in eine dicke Wolldecke gekuschelt, und eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade steht vor ihr auf dem Tisch, während sie regungslos durch die großen Fenster in die Nacht hinaus starrt.

_Isabel hat es vielleicht am schwersten von uns allen. Wir haben alle jemanden bei uns, der uns hilft, der uns liebt. Sie hat niemanden. Ich bin sicher, sie denkt oft darüber nach, was gewesen wäre, wenn Jesse mitgefahren wäre. Wahrscheinlich macht sie sich Vorwürfe. Vielleicht kommen die beiden ja irgendwann wieder zusammen, aber ich glaube nicht daran.  
Am Anfang haben sie einige Male miteinander telefoniert. Isabel hat ihm nicht gesagt, wo wir sind oder wo wir hinwollten. So ist es sicherer für ihn. Ich weiß, es ist besser, wenn er nicht bei uns ist, wenn er nicht in diesen ganzen Alien-Strudel mit hineingerissen wird... Aber was wird aus Isabel? Soll sie vielleicht für immer allein bleiben?_

Vorsichtig, um Isabel nicht zu stören, entfernt sich Maria von der Tür und geht wieder die Treppe hinauf.

_Und ich will natürlich auch Kyle nicht vergessen. Er wohnt nicht hier bei uns im Haus, das war ihm zu eng. Er wohnt unten im Ort und hat eine Autowerkstatt eröffnet. Michael hilft ihm manchmal, wenn irgendwas nicht zu reparieren ist... Manchmal ist so ein Außerirdischer eben doch zu was gut.  
Und daher wundert euch auch nicht, woher wir das tolle Haus haben und Liz und Max das Geld für's College. Wozu sollte man auch die Molekularstruktur ändern können, wenn man es dann nicht ausnutzt._

_Die Menschheit ist uns schließlich noch was schuldig._

* * *

**AKT I**

**Etwas außerhalb von Roswell  
31. Mai 2002  
15:47 Uhr**

Ein alter blauer VW-Bus rast den Highway entlang in Richtung Norden.

**Im Wagen.**

Es ist still, abgesehen vom leisen Brummen des Motors. Kyle sitzt am Steuer. Die Straße vor ihm ist völlig leer. Er nimmt sich die Zeit, nach rechts zum Beifahrersitz zu schauen, der gerade von Isabel besetzt ist. Sie sieht ihn nicht an und blickt weiter schweigend aus dem Seitenfenster in die vorbeiziehende Wüste hinaus. Ihr Augen sind noch immer gerötet, aber sie hat aufgehört zu weinen.  
Er dreht sich um zu den andern. Michael sitzt auf dem Sitz hinter Isabel. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, aber er schläft nicht. Keiner kann schlafen in Zeiten wie diesen. Er hebt vorsichtig eine Hand und streicht sanft über Marias Kopf, der auf seiner Brust ruht. Sie rückt noch etwas näher an ihn heran und schließt ebenfalls für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
"Hallo", durchbricht Kyles Stimme endlich die Stille. Maria hebt etwas erschrocken den Kopf. "Ich weiß, im Moment ist hier das große Schweigen angesagt, aber langsam sollte mal jemandem einfallen, wo wir hinwollen. Ich kann schließlich nicht ewig gradeaus fahren."  
Isabel wendet ihm kurz den Kopf zu, sagt aber kein Wort. Michael schüttelt ebenfalls nur den Kopf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Frag doch mal Mr. und Mrs. Evans, falls unsere zwei Turteltauben nicht zu beschäftigt sind."  
Als Reaktion stößt ihm Maria leicht ihren Ellbogen in die Seite und folgt mit ihren Augen seinem Blick. "Lass die beiden in Ruhe."  
"Hey!" beschwert sich Michael, "Wir sind hier grade mitten auf der Flucht, wir haben keine Zeit für Flitterwochen."  
Ein neuerlicher Stoß in die Rippen bringt ihn zum Schweigen. "Hör auf, Michael. Du musst doch nicht alles von Max bestimmen lassen. Du wolltest doch sowieso immer selbst alles entscheiden."  
Michael liegt die bissige Erwiderung schon auf der Zunge, als der Van auf einmal langsamer wird. Alle, einschließlich Max und Liz, blicken überrascht nach vorn.  
"Was ist los?" ruft Liz.  
Kyle dreht sich nach hinten um. "Wir haben angehalten."  
"Und warum zum Teufel haben wir angehalten?" entgegnet Michael ungehalten.  
"Weil wir an einer Kreuzung sind. Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten, wo ich hinfahren könnte, aber ihr seid leider so mit Streiten beschäftigt, dass ich immer noch keine Antwort habe. Also hab ich angehalten", antwortet Kyle ruhig.  
Bevor einer der anderen etwas sagen kann, ergreift Liz schnell das Wort. "Fahr nach rechts, Kyle."  
"Nach rechts?" fragen alle automatisch und sehen Liz verwundert an. "Aber da geht's nach Norden", fügt Maria hinzu.  
"Richtig", antwortet Liz, "Warum sollten wir nicht nach Norden fahren?"  
"Weil mein Dad gesagt hat, er hält uns den Weg nach Arizona frei, und Arizona liegt im Westen", entgegnet Kyle.  
Liz kramt eilig eine Landkarte aus der Tasche neben sich und geht damit nach vorn. Max und Maria setzen sich zu ihr, während die andern ungeduldig warten.  
"Hier", sagt Liz und deutet nach kurzem Suchen auf die Karte. "Da sind wir grade. Wenn wir nach links fahren, kommen wir nach Mexiko. Das könnt ihr gleich vergessen, da wartet das FBI garantiert schon an der Grenze auf uns." Alle nicken. "Also fahren wir nach rechts, in den Norden."  
"Du willst nach Kanada?" setzt Michael ihren Gedankengang fort.  
Liz sieht ihn etwas verwundert an. "Ja. Ich hab mir gedacht, wir fahren nach Kanada."  
"Is' das nicht 'n bisschen weit?" fragt Maria weiter. "Und kalt?"  
"Das sind knapp zweieinhalbtausend Kilometer. Wenn wir uns abwechseln und Tag und Nacht durchfahren, sind wir in maximal 3 Tagen da", versucht Kyle Liz zu helfen.  
"Genau", antwortet diese schnell. "Keiner wird glauben, dass wir soweit durch's Land fahren, obwohl wir doch auch gleich nach Mexico verschwinden könnten. Also wird uns hoffentlich niemand verfolgen. Außerdem wär'n wir dann in Kanada und dort findet uns das FBI bestimmt nicht so schnell." Und zu Maria gewandt: "Und so kalt ist es dort auch nicht. Du frierst dir schon nichts ab. Und die Leute sprechen dort wenigstens unsere Sprache, zumindest ein paar."  
"Hey, ich hab nichts dagegen", sagt Kyle. "Ein neues Leben kann man schließlich überall beginnen."  
"Was ist mit dir, Maria?" fragt Liz ihre beste Freundin, in der Hoffnung, diese würde sich dem Vorschlag anschließen.  
"Liz, solange ich endlich mal wieder meine Ruhe habe und nicht von irgendjemandem gejagt werde, ist mir alles recht. Ich bin dabei." Liz lächelt erleichtert.  
"Michael?" fragt Kyle sogleich weiter.  
"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich irgendwas gegen Kanada habe. Ich wollte schon immer mal dahin, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat's nie geklappt. Tja, also, ich bin auch dabei."  
Er sieht Maria kurz an und hofft, in ihrem Blick irgendeine Reaktion erkennen zu können, aber sie wendet schnell ihre Augen ab.  
"Dann bleibt nur noch Isabel", wirft Maria ein.  
Sofort richten sich alle Blicke nach vorn. Isabel, die die ganze Unterhaltung bisher schweigend verfolgt hatte, bemerkt nach einigen Sekunden die fragenden Blicke der andern und erwacht aus ihrer Erstarrung. "Was ist?"  
"Hey Izzy, wir wissen, dass du im Moment 'ne Menge im Kopf hast, aber wir können diese Entscheidung nicht ohne dich treffen. Also, kommst du mit?" fragt Max sanft.  
Isabel senkt kurz den Blick, sie seufzt laut und scheint nachzudenken. Dann wendet sie sich wieder dem Seitenfenster zu. "Was auch immer."  
Max sieht nachdenklich zu seiner Schwester, die sich auf ihrem Sitz zusammenkauert hat und regungslos vor sich hinstarrt.  
Liz lehnt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Sie kommt darüber hinweg. Lass ihr Zeit."  
Kyle blickt für einige Momente unentschlossen zu Isabel, dann fasst er sich ein Herz, legt einen Gang ein, startet erneut den Motor und fährt los - in Richtung Norden...

* * *

**Roswell, New Mexico  
Zur selben Zeit**

**Haus der Evans. Wohnzimmer.**

Ein heftiges Pochen erschüttert die Vordertür des ehemaligen Zuhauses von Max und Isabel.  
Mr. und Mrs. Evans stehen etwas erschrocken, aber doch gefasst vom Sofa auf. Beide sehen sich kurz an, bevor sie zur Haustür gehen und öffnen.  
"Mr. Philip Evans und Mrs. Diane Evans, ich verhafte sie hiermit im Namen der Vereinigten Staaten!" begrüßt sie die harte Stimme eines Mannes im schwarzen Anzug. "Machen sie bitte keine Schwierigkeiten und folgen uns."  
Philip Evans nickt einverstanden, aber ohne einen kleinen Kampf will er nicht aufgeben. "Wie lautet die Anklage?"  
Der Mann, der ganz klar als FBI-Agent zu erkennen ist, sieht ihn leicht genervt an. "Die Anklage lautet auf Beihilfe zu mehrfachem Mord und Beteiligung an der Planung einer terroristischen Aktion."  
"Terroristische Aktion?" Mrs. Evans sieht ihn verblüfft an. "Was denn für eine Aktion?"  
"Kommen sie mit, dann wird ihnen alles erklärt." Der Mann winkt einen anderen Agenten zu sich, der bisher fast umbemerkt im Hintergrund gestanden hat. "Agent McCain, nehmen sie die beiden in Gewahrsam und lesen sie ihnen ihre Rechte vor!"  
Momente später sitzen die Eltern von Max und Isabel mit Handschellen gefesselt auf der Rückbank eines FBI-Dienstwagens und werden weggefahren.

* * *

**Haus der Valentis. 1 Stunde später.**

Gerade zurück von seinem Ausflug in die Wüste betritt Jim Valenti sein Haus und wird sogleich vom Klingeln des Telefons empfangen.  
Er hängt zögernd seinen Hut neben die Tür und geht zur Kommode im Flur, um den Hörer abzunehmen. Obwohl er weiß, dass er seinem Sohn und den anderen einen beruhigenden Vorsprung verschafft hat, bringt er es nur mühsam fertig, an den Apparat zu gehen.  
Und seine Zweifel erweisen sich als durchaus berechtigt, als er erfährt, was unterdessen vorgefallen ist.  
"Verhaftet? Wann?" sind seine ersten Worte, nachdem er die Neuigkeiten gehört hat. Während er brav auf die Antwort wartet, nimmt er einen Zettel zur Hand und notiert sich das wichtigste. "Die Evans, die Parkers und Jesse Ramirez. Wo hat man sie hingebracht?"  
Einen Moment später legt er auf und vergisst dabei sogar, sich beim Anrufer zu bedanken. Gedankenverloren wählt er sofort eine neue Nummer.  
"Ja?" meldet sich Kyles Stimme kurz darauf am anderen Ende.

* * *

**Nördlich von Roswell, New Mexico  
Einige Minuten früher**

**Im Van.**

Völlig ahnungslos über die Vorkommnisse in Roswell fährt unsere Gruppe weiterhin zügig den Highway entlang in Richtung Norden.  
Bis auf Kyle, der noch immer am Steuer sitzt, nehmen fast alle eine Mütze Schlaf zu sich. Selbst Isabel hat es geschafft, etwas Ruhe zu finden, auch wenn ihre Augen weiterhin stark gerötet sind und sie immer wieder unruhig auf ihrem Sitz herumrutscht.  
Nur einer ist wach geblieben. Max sitzt wieder mit Liz zusammen ganz hinten auf der letzten Bank. Liz hat ihren Kopf an ihn gelehnt, und er drückt sie sanft mit seinem Arm an sich. Seine Augen sind allerdings nicht bei ihr, sondern blicken hinaus auf die endlose davonziehende Straße hinter ihnen.  
Und in seinem Kopf geht es ebenfalls nicht so ruhig zu, wie es den Anschein hat. Auch wenn es im Moment so aussieht, weiß er doch, dass die Flucht noch nicht zu Ende ist. Nein, sie wird mit Sicherheit noch um einiges aufregender und gefährlicher werden. In Gedanken malt er sich all die schrecklichen Dinge aus, die noch passieren können, und irgendwie will es ihm nicht so recht gelingen, diese dunklen Schatten völlig beiseite zu schieben.  
Minutenlang starrt er grübelnd aus dem Fenster, bis er endlich genug hat, aufsteht und nach vorn geht.  
"Kyle, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, fahr ich mal ein Stückchen."  
"Hey, ich schaff das schon", entgegnet Kyle beiläufig.  
Max seufzt einen Moment. "Ja, aber ich hab grad 'ne Menge Sachen im Kopf und bräuchte mal eine kleine Ablenkung."  
"Schon klar", antwortet Kyle und bringt den Wagen zum Stehen. "Dann hab ich wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit, um selber meinen trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen." Als er etwas widerstrebend seinen Platz verlässt, fügt er noch hinzu: "Kann ja auch mal ganz lustig sein."  
Keine Minute später sind sie wieder unterwegs. Kyle hat den Platz hinter Max in Beschlag genommen, die Füße hochgelegt und gerade die Augen geschlossen, als das Handy in seiner Tasche laut klingelt und alle im Wagen mit einem Mal hellwach sind.  
Eilig kramt er das Telefon hervor, blickt kurz auf's Display und drückt vorsichtig den Knopf. "Ja?" meldet er sich gleich darauf.  
"Leute, wir haben ein Problem!" verkündet er kurz danach, nachdem er wieder aufgelegt hat.  
"Was ist los? Wer war das grade?" beginnt Michael sofort ihn auszufragen.  
Das war mein Vater. Er sagt, das FBI hat Liz', Max' und Isabels Eltern verhaftet, und Jesse gleich dazu."  
"Wir fahren zurück!" meldet sich plötzlich Isabel zurück, die bis dahin während der gesamten Fahrt praktisch kaum ein Wort gesagt hat. Alle sehen überrascht zu ihr. "Wir können sie doch nicht einfach dem FBI überlassen."

* * *

**AKT II**

**Zurück im Wagen.**

"Wir können nicht zurückfahren, Isabel. Du hast doch gesehen, was bei der Abschlußfeier los war", versucht Liz sie ruhig zu überzeugen.  
Isabel ist den Tränen nahe. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber wir können Jesse doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Er sollte nicht mitkommen, damit er nicht in Gefahr ist, aber jetzt ist er in Gefahr!" schluchzt sie laut.  
Max sieht die andern traurig an. Am liebsten würde er Isabel jetzt in die Arme nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut wird. Aber es wäre gelogen und es hätte auch nicht geholfen.  
Und vielleicht hatte Isabel ja recht. Er hat den weißen Raum selbst erlebt, er weiß, wozu Menschen fähig sind, wenn sie sich etwas Unbekanntem gegenüber sehen. Dann haben sie Angst, und wer Angst hat, kann unberechenbar sein.  
Und trotz aller Zweifel kann Max nur eines zu seiner Schwester sagen, so schwer es ihm auch fällt.  
"Wir können nicht zurück, Izzy."  
Er setzt sich auf den Platz hinter Isabel, nachdem Michael ihn bereitwillig geräumt hat, und sieht ihr fest in die Augen. Mit der anderen Hand streicht er zärtlich über ihr Haar.  
"Jesse und unsere Eltern schaffen das. Sie sind doch Anwälte, die wissen, was man in so einer Situation tut. Das FBI hat doch nichts gegen sie in der Tasche. Die wollen uns nur Angst machen."  
"Aber...", bringt Isabel mühsam hervor.  
"Es wird ihnen nichts passieren, ich versprech es", beruhigt sie Max.  
Sie weiß, dass Max Recht hat, aber es ist einfach so frustrierend, rein gar nichts tun zu können. Enttäuscht lässt sie den Kopf sinken und wendet sich ab.  
Max blickt unentschlossen in die Runde, aber keiner der anderen kann ihm wirklich helfen.

* * *

**In einem Hubschrauber.**

Laut dröhnend rast ein Hubschrauber der Polizei von Santa Fe durch den Himmel. Der Mann im zweiten Sitz blickt angestrengt durch das Fenster und beobachtet die Straße, die sich unter ihnen erstreckt, während der Pilot routiniert den Helikopter steuert und ab und an undefinierbare Kommentare in sein Funkgerät abgibt.  
Stunden zuvor haben beide wie gewohnt ihren Dienst angetreten, bis man ihnen plötzlich den Auftrag gab, nach Roswell zu fliegen. Der Befehl war kurz und knapp gewesen: "Suchen sie sämtliche Straßen aus der Stadt hinaus nach einem blauen VW-Bus älteren Baujahrs ab."  
Und nun kreisten sie seit knapp einer Stunde in immer größer werdenden Kreisen um Roswell herum, bislang allerdings erfolglos.  
"Das ist Schwachsinn!" flucht der Pilot lauthals. "Das ist, als würde man 'ne Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen", ruft er dem Mann neben sich zu, um die Rotoren zu übertönen.  
Als er wieder nach vorn blickt, bemerkt er plötzlich ein kurzes Aufblitzen am Horizont auf der schnurgeraden und ansonsten absolut menschenleeren Straße durch die Wüste. Er wartet einen Moment ab, ob er sich auch nicht geirrt hat, und ein abermaliges Blitzen bestätigt seinen Verdacht.  
Er stößt seinen Partner aufgeregt mit der Hand an und zeigt nach vorn. Jetzt kann auch der sehen, was da auf der Straße unterwegs ist.  
"Ich schätze, da haben wir unsere Nadel gefunden", ruft er lachend.

* * *

**Ein unbekannter dunkler Raum.**

Eine vereinzelte Lampe müht sich verzweifelt, Licht in das Dunkel des karg eingerichteten Zimmers zu bringen, aber mehr als ein schwaches Dämmerlicht kommt nicht zustande.  
Und genau in der Mitte des Raumes, an einem einfachen Tisch aus Holz sitzt Jesse Ramirez, Isabels Ehemann, und wartet ungeduldig auf das, was auf ihn zu kommen mag. Mit den Fingern trommelt er immer wieder nervös auf seinen Beinen.  
Zehn qualvolle Minuten später öffnet sich endlich die Tür und ein großgewachsener, eigentlich viel zu junger Mann tritt herein. In äußerster Ruhe setzt er sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
Jesse hat das Warten längst satt und beginnt sofort zu sprechen, "Wieso werde ich hier festgehalten?"  
Der andere antwortet ihm nicht, stattdessen lehnt er sich seelenruhig zurück und beobachtet Jesse aufmerksam. Vielleicht will er ihn nur nervös machen, vielleicht hat er gar kein Druckmittel in der Hand, aber es zeigt offensichtlich Wirkung.  
Jesse schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf. Er weiß nicht, was man von ihm will, welche Beweise gegen ihn vorliegen, um was es überhaupt geht, aber er wird mit jedem Augenblick, den er untätig herumsitzen muss, nervöser und nervöser.  
Fast entfährt ihm ein Seufzer der Erleichterung, als der Mann vor ihm endlich anfängt zu sprechen.  
"Ihr Name ist Jesse Ramirez?"  
Jesse nickt und sieht ihn ob der völlig überflüssigen Frage leicht verwundert an. "Ja", ist seine lapidare Antwort.  
"Sie sind verheiratet mit Isabel Evans?" fährt der andere ungerührt fort.  
"Sollten sie das nicht wissen." Jesses Stimme nimmt einen etwas gereizteren Ton an, als die Rede auf Isabel kommt.  
Der Mann gegenüber scheint es nicht zu bemerken. "Was können sie uns über ihre Frau sagen?"  
"Ich liebe Isabel, ich habe sie geheiratet und mehr werd ich dazu nicht sagen. Punkt!" entgegnet Jesse leicht unwirsch.  
"Wo hält sich ihre Frau momentan auf?" kommt ohne Zögern die nächste Frage.  
Jesse überlegt einen Moment, bervor er antwortet. Vielleicht einen Moment zu lange, denn schon schüttelt sein Befrager wissend den Kopf.  
"Sie wollte mit ein paar Freunden auf eine Party", lügt er notgedrungen. "Sie wissen schon, den Schulabschluß feiern und sowas."  
"Wissen sie, wo sie hinwollten?"  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung."  
Langsam wird Jesse in die Ecke gedrängt. "Finden sie es nicht merkwürdig, dass ihnen ihre eigene Frau nicht sagen will, wo sie hinfährt?" hakt der andere sofort nach.  
Jesse muss in die Defensive gehen. "Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass sie es mir nicht sagen will. Ich hab halt nur nicht gefragt."  
Siegessicher spielt der Mann gegenüber seinen ersten Trumpf. "Wie kommt es dann, dass sowohl Mr. und Mrs. Evans, als auch Mr. und Mrs. Parker, die sie mit Sicherheit kennen werden, einstimmig ausgesagt haben, dass ihre Frau gerade mit fünf ihrer Freunde in einem blauen VW-Bus auf dem Highway unterwegs ist."  
Für einen Moment hebt Jesse den Kopf und sieht den Mann verblüfft an, dann dämmert es ihm.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon sie reden."  
Der andere ist clever, das ist Jesse klar, aber er ist außerdem jung und unerfahren und hält sich vermutlich peinlich genau an das Protokoll für FBI-Verhöre: Spiel alle Beteiligten gegeneinander aus und mach ihnen Angst. Nur eins ist klar, diesmal wird es nicht klappen.  
Der Mann nickt zufrieden und holt sogleich ein Photo aus seiner Tasche. Es ist bereits ein wenig abgegriffen an den Seiten, offenbar weil es schon viele Leute zu Gesicht bekommen haben, aber trotzdem ist die Person darauf klar zu erkennen. Er schiebt es langsam auf dem Tisch zu Jesse hinüber.  
"Kennen sie diese Frau?"  
Jesse nimmt das Bild in die Hand und betrachtet es. Es wurde ganz offensichtlich von einer Überwachungskamera geschossen und zeigt eine junge, blond-gelockte Frau, die gerade versucht von einer Militärbasis zu fliehen. Natürlich hat er diese Frau schon mal gesehen, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Nur muss er das dem anderen ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.  
"Nie gesehen" antwortet er kurz und schiebt das Photo zurück.  
Ungerührt steckt der andere es zurück in seine Tasche. "Dann können sie uns sicher erklären, wieso diese Frau am Abend vor der Explosion auf der Rogers Air Force Base in Begleitung von Max Evans versucht hat, eine Straßensperre in Roswell zu durchbrechen, und daraufhin vor der Polizei geflohen ist."  
"Was soll das?" entgegnet Jesse gespielt entrüstet. "Ich habe ihnen schon gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wer diese Frau ist. Ich hab sie noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Und es geht mich auch nichts an, mit welchen Leuten sich Max Evans abgibt. Er ist nur mein Schwager, mehr nicht."  
"Nun, Mr. Parker hat ausgesagt, diese Frau mehrmals im Haus ihrer Eltern und zusammen mit ihrer Frau gesehen zu haben. Was können sie uns darüber sagen?"  
Wieder ein Trick. Jetzt zu schweigen, wäre auch eine Antwort, also weiterlügen. "Glauben sie nicht, ich würde mich daran erinnern, wenn ich diese Frau kennen würde."  
Der Mann gegenüber lächelt. "Da bin ich mir sicher."  
Bevor die Befragung weitergehen kann, öffnet sich erneut die Tür. Eine junge rothaarige Frau schaut kurz herein und nickt dem Mann, der sich umgedreht hat, vielsagend zu. "Ein Anruf für sie", mehr sagt sie nicht.  
"Das wär dann alles, Mr. Ramirez. Sie können jetzt gehen", sagt dieser daraufhin, während er bereits aufsteht und den Raum wieder verlässt.  
Jesse bleibt völlig verwirrt am Tisch sitzen und sieht ihm hinterher.

* * *

**Im Wagen.**

Auch Michael hat den Hubschrauber, der ihnen folgt, natürlich längst bemerkt, nicht zuletzt wegen des ohrenbetäubenden Lärms, den dieser verbreitet, und er blickt aufmerksam aus dem Fenster, um etwas erkennen zu können.  
"Tja, sieht so aus, als hätten wir Gesellschaft bekommen", bemerkt er beinahe gelassen.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragt Kyle.  
Max schaut vom Lenkrad herüber. "Wir fahren weiter wie bisher. Vielleicht ist es ja nur ein Zufall. Aber zur Sicherheit könnten wir uns ja mal anhören, was die da draußen so zu sagen haben."  
Seinen Worten folgend nimmt er seine rechte Hand vom Lenkrad und hält sie über das Radio neben sich. Ein helles Licht unter seiner Handfläche verrät den Einsatz seiner Alienkräfte.  
Einige Sekunden lang ist lediglich statisches Rauschen zu hören und alle senken schon enttäuscht die Köpfe, als auf einmal eine Stimme ertönt: "... fahren nördlich auf der 54, kurz hinter Ancho."  
Eine andere Stimme bestätigt: "Nördlich auf der 54. Verstanden. Abstand halten und folgen. Roger und Ende."  
"Roger", antwortet der Pilot. Dann wird es wieder still.  
Es dauert fast eine Ewigkeit, in der sich alle Insassen des Wagens geschockt und fragend ansehen, dann meldet sich Max wieder zu Wort.  
"Wir sollten jetzt bloß nichts überstürzen", beginnt er ruhig. "Es war doch eh nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns finden. Wir müssen uns jetzt halt nur überlegen, was wir tun sollen."  
Er schaut sich um. Alle zucken ahnungslos mit den Schultern.  
"Der Hubschrauber folgt uns immer noch, also können wir nicht anhalten und uns irgendwo verstecken", fährt er fort. "Also gehen wir in die Offensive."  
"Offensive?" ruft Maria entsetzt, und die Blicke der anderen sprechen eine ähnliche Sprache.  
"Ja", antwortet Max knapp. "Wenn die uns haben wollen, dann kommen wir einfach zu ihnen. Und ich hab auch schon einen Plan, was wir dann machen..."

* * *

**AKT III**

**Weiter im Norden an derselben Straße.**

Wütend brüllt der General seinen Leuten Befehle zu, während diese gerade einen großen LKW quer auf der Straße parken, um auch die letzte Lücke in der Sperre zu stopfen. Etliche Soldaten springen von der Ladefläche des Truppentransporters und nehmen hinter der Straßensperre mit ihren Waffen Aufstellung.  
Einige Meter entfernt unterhält sich ein hochrangiger Militärpolizist mit einem trotz der Hitze wieder ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Agenten vom FBI.  
Der Agent nimmt sein Funkgerät vom Ohr und wendet sich dem Soldaten zu. "Der Hubschrauber hat sie im Blick. Sie müssten in knapp 10 Minuten hier durchkommen."  
"Was ist, wenn sie vorher abbiegen?" fragt der MP ruhig.  
"Die sollten inzwischen mitgekriegt haben, dass sie nirgends hinfahren können, ohne dass wir's erfahren. Die kommen hier lang."  
Der Soldat nickt, aber vollkommen überzeugt hat ihn das noch nicht. "Und sie glauben, die lassen sich von einer Straßensperre aufhalten. Dieses Typen sind einfach in eine Militärbasis reinspaziert und haben sie in die Luft gejagt..."  
"Ich weiß!" unterbricht ihn wütend der andere. Er stellt sich direkt vor den Soldaten und blickt ihn von oben herab an. "Aber jetzt habe ich das Kommando und ich werde diesen Pennern so in den Arsch treten, dass sie sich noch wünschen werden, sie hätten sich in Roswell eine Kugel eingefangen!"  
Mit diesen Worten schreitet er aufgebracht und hochnäsig von dannen und bleibt neben einem Jeep stehen, der hinter der Straßensperre geparkt ist. Zufrieden betrachtet er noch einmal die Aufregung um sich herum.  
Inzwischen sind alle möglichen Fahrzeuge versammelt, um die heranrasenden Aliens auch tatsächlich stoppen zu können. Mehrere große Armee-Trucks bilden die vordere Front, einige Dienstfahrzeuge des FBI die zweite Reihe und überall dazwischen sind Soldaten postiert. Einem würdigen Empfang steht also nichts mehr im Wege.  
Und auch die Umgebung ist perfekt gewählt, beglückwünscht er sich in Gedanken selbst. Links der Straße zieht sich eine haushohe Felswand über mehrere Kilometer Länge, die sich nur umgehen ließe, wenn man einen stundenlangen Umweg auf sich näme.  
Und auf der anderen Seite klafft ein Abgrund von ungefähr 50 Metern Tiefe im Boden, der es zwar mit dem Grand Canyon nicht aufnehmen kann, einen Sturz aber doch sehr unsanft beenden würde.  
Eine kleine Staubwolke am Horizont zieht plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
"Showtime", sagt er laut zu sich selbst.

* * *

**Derweil im Van.**

"Und du bist dir auch ganz sicher, dass das funktioniert, Max?" fragt Michael noch einmal nervös, als in der Ferne die Straßensperre auftaucht.  
Alle haben sich jetzt um Max herum im vorderen Teil des VW-Busses versammelt. Liz hält seine rechte Hand fest in ihrer, während alle gespannt durch die Frontscheibe in die Ferne blicken.  
"Wenn's nicht klappt, brauchen wir uns wenigstens keine Gedanken mehr machen, wie's danach weitergehen soll", witzelt Kyle und versucht zu lachen, aber er verstummt sofort, als er sieht, wie wenig den anderen gerade nach Humor zumute ist.  
"In der Theorie sollte es funktionieren", antwortet Max leise, "aber in der Praxis konnte ich es natürlich noch nicht ausprobieren."  
"Du bist dir also nicht sicher!" ruft Michael aufgebracht vom Fahrersitz.  
"Ich bin mir sicher", flüstert Max und blickt wieder hilfesuchend seine geliebte Frau an, die noch immer seine Hand hält. Liz lächelt zurück.  
"Wenn wir alle zusammenhalten..." Ihr Blick wandert nacheinander von einem zum anderen. Auf allen Gesichtern ist deutlich die Angst zu spüren vor dem, was kommen mag, aber sie sieht auch die übergroße Zuversicht darin, auch diesen Tag glücklich überstehen zu können.  
"Wenn wir alle zusammenhalten, dann schaffen wir es!"  
Alle sechs reichen sich die Hand, während der Wagen ungebremst dem drohenden Unheil entgegen fährt.

* * *

**An der Straßensperre.**

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht beobachtet der leitende FBI-Agent das Geschehen. Durch die Straßensperre könnte nicht einmal eine Maus schlüpfen, geschweige denn ein altersschwacher VW-Bus. Die Aliens haben nicht die geringste Chance, soviel steht fest.  
Zuversichtlich gibt er den Soldaten Befehle. "Anlegen und zielen! Gefeuert wird auf mein Kommando!" schreit er lauthals.  
Etwa drei Dutzend Soldaten bringen beinahe gleichzeitig ihre Gewehre in Anschlag. Und alle sind auf den immer noch kleinen blauen Punkt gerichtet, der sich ihnen langsam auf der leeren Straße nähert.  
Der Agent nimmt zum wiederholten Mal sein Fernglas zur Hand. Deutlich sieht er jetzt den näherkommenden Bus und die ängstlichen Gesichter der sechs Jugendlichen, die es solange geschafft haben, immer wieder dem FBI, der Polizei und all ihren Verfolgern zu entgehen, und die nun doch endlich ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten werden.  
Der blaue Wagen vor seinen Augen wird größer und größer. Inzwischen kann er schon in die Augen seiner Gegner schauen und glaubt, ihre Angst regelrecht spüren zu können. Er nimmt das Fernglas herunter und lächelt zufrieden.  
Der VW-Bus kommt unaufhaltsam näher.  
500 Meter...  
400 Meter...  
Der Agent hebt langsam die Hand...  
300 Meter...  
200 Meter...  
"Feuer!" ertönt der Ruf, und wie ein Donnerschlag werden gleichzeitig über 30 Gewehre abgefeuert.  
Dutzende Geschosse durchsieben augenblicklich die Vorderseite des Busses, der trotz all des Chaos stur seinen Weg fortsetzt, bis die nächste Salve seine Räder zerfetzt. Sofort bricht das Gefährt unkontrollierbar zur Seite aus und rast in den Abgrund.  
Der Lärm einer Explosion und eine Flammensäule von beinahe hundert Metern Höhe sind das Letzte, was aus der Tiefe dringt. Dann herrscht mit einem Mal Totenstille.  
Momente später rennen sämtliche Soldaten und Agenten auf den Rand des Abhangs zu und spähen neugierig und geschockt in die Tiefe, wo nur noch die in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuten und teilweise brennenden Trümmer des abgestürzten Fahrzeugs zu erkennen sind. Niemand hätte diese Hölle überleben können.

* * *

**AKT IV**

**Einige Meter entfernt.**

Vorsichtig lugt Marias kastanienbrauner Haarschopf hinter einem Felsen hervor. Und auch wenn sie ihn schon kennt, haut sie der Anblick, der sich ihr bietet, fast von den Beinen. Rauchende und grotesk verbogene Metallteile, teilweise völlig verbrannte und zerfetzte Teile von Sitzen und Armaturen, alles liegt weit verstreut am Boden der Schlucht. Ein brennender Autoreifen verbreitet dunklen Rauch und einen bestialischen Gestank. Einige Trümmer haben es sogar bis in die unmittelbare Nähe der Gruppe geschafft, die sich der Vorsicht halber doch einige hundert Meter entfernt hat.  
"Mann, da hätt' ich nicht drin sitzen wollen!"  
Sie dreht sich wieder zu den andern um, die sich hinter ihr ebenfalls so dicht wie möglich an die Felswand gepresst haben, um von oben nicht entdeckt zu werden.  
"Aber wir haben da drin gesessen", murmelt Michael noch immer leicht mitgenommen von dem Abenteuer.  
"Ich weiß." Maria nickt langsam. "Ich weiß." Dann sieht sie Max streng an. "Tu sowas nie wieder."  
"Wieso?" drängt sich Kyle dazwischen. "Das war doch wie 'ne kostenlose Achterbahnfahrt... nur eben mit der ganzen Todesangst." Er lacht vorsichtig.  
"Wirklich witzig, Kyle." Liz tritt ihm kurz gegen das Schienbein. Erstens damit er ruhig ist und nebenbei noch, weil sie am liebsten genau dasselbe gesagt hätte. Noch immer kann sie spüren, wie Fluten von Adrenalin durch ihre Adern gepumpt werden.  
Sie atmet tief durch und ergreift sofort wieder die Initiative. "Los, kommt! Verschwinden wir, bevor noch jemand merkt, wie wenig tot wir wirklich sind."

* * *

**Einige Minuten früher**

**Im VW-Bus.**

Alle sechs Insassen haben sich an den Händen gefasst. Bis auf Michael, der mit einer Hand noch immer den Wagen steuert, haben sie die Augen geschlossen und konzentrieren sich so fest, dass es fast den Anschein hat, sie würden schlafen.  
Sekunden später formt sich ein durchscheinender, hellgrüner Schild, der sich langsam ausdehnt, bis die gesamte Gruppe vollkommen eingehüllt ist.  
Und das keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn schon treffen die ersten Kugeln die Vorderseite ihres Gefährts und das Inferno bricht los.  
Max hat diese Kräfte schon früher benutzt und hofft jetzt nur noch, dass er stark genug ist, um auch wirklich alle beschützen zu können. Einen Fehler kann er sich nicht erlauben.  
Als der Wagen in den Abgrund stürzt, wird die ganze Gruppe schlagartig nach vorn geworfen. Alle purzeln übereinander, aber der Schutzschild federt sie sanft ab.  
Momente später folgt der brutale Aufprall. Gewaltige Kräfte reißen den Bus in Sekundenbruchteilen auseinander wie ein Spielzeug, und eine riesige Explosion lässt eine Flammensäule steil in den Himmel schießen. Würde der Schutzschild jetzt auch nur für eine Millisekunde versagen, wäre das Schicksal der Aliens und ihrer Freunde besiegelt. Dann wäre alles vorbei.  
Doch er hält. Und es ist nicht Max' Kraft allein, die ihn zusammenhält. Es sind die gemeinsamen Energien aller, ihre Zuversicht und ihr Mut, die ihm diese Macht verleihen.  
Wie ein großer Gummiball wird die grüne Kugel einige Meter in die Luft geworfen, und während ringsherum alles in ein gespenstisches blutrotes Licht getaucht ist, dirigieren Michael, Isabel und Liz sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten sicher hinaus aus der Gefahr.  
Etwas mehr als einhundert Meter entfernt sinkt sie zu Boden, und im selben Moment löst sich die grüne Hülle auf, als Max völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte zusammenbricht.

* * *

**Trois Étranger, Kanada  
6. Dezember 2002**

**Im Haus.**

Maria legt langsam die letzten Schritte in ihr Zimmer zurück und schließt leise die Tür hinter sich. Nachdem sie das Glas in ihrer Hand auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben ihrem Bett abgestellt hat, setzt sie sich wieder, nimmt erneut ihre Gitarre und beginnt zu spielen.

_Als wir dem FBI erstmal unseren Tod vorgetäuscht hatten, ging der Rest ziemlich einfach. Ein kleiner Marsch zur nächsten Stadt, von dort mit dem Bus nach Santa Fe und mit einem geliehenen Auto weiter nach Kanada. Das FBI hat vermutlich Tage gebraucht, um die ganzen Trümmer von dem Bus zu untersuchen. Wir hätten auch fliegen können, aber das Risiko wollten wir nicht eingehen. Wer weiß schon, wo überall unsere Steckbriefe rumhängen.  
Und Jesse, die Evans und die Parkers sind längst wieder frei. Kyles Dad hat uns alles berichtet. Wahrscheinlich war es so, wie Max vermutet hat, und sie wollten uns einfach nur erpressen.  
Das Haus zu finden hat uns noch mal zwei Tage gekostet und die "Renovierung", trotz der Alienkräfte, fast zwei Wochen. Naja, wenn von 5 Leuten jeder seinen Senf dazugibt, wie alles aussehen soll, dann dauert das eben.  
Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Und wenigstens hat jetzt jeder sein eigenes kleines Reich, wo ihn niemand stören kann.  
Als wir fertig eingerichtet waren, haben Liz und Max natürlich auch noch richtige Flitterwochen bekommen. Die beiden waren an den Niagara-Fällen, romantischer geht's kaum. Besonders viele Photos haben sie nicht gemacht, aber das war irgendwie klar._

Maria steht langsam auf, legt die Gitarre beiseite und geht zum Fenster. Sie betrachtet die Landschaft vor ihrem Fenster, die dünne weiße Kruste, die alles sanft einhüllt, die schneebedeckten Bäume, die warmen einladenden Lichter der Häuser in der Ferne.

_Wie ihr seht, geht es uns gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie die Zukunft aussieht, ob es immer so leicht sein wird oder ob uns da draußen schon wieder irgendwer auf den Fersen ist... aber eins weiß ich... ich bin glücklich._

Sie blickt aus dem Fenster und lächelt.

**ENDE**

**Die weiteren Episoden findet ihr auf http/www.roswell-germany.de/virtuell4/****  
**


End file.
